Pokémon Chrome
by History III
Summary: Accepting OCs. Things are becoming increasingly odd. Pokémon had been starting to become human out of nowhere. The police had absolutely no clue what to do, and the researchers were completely baffled as to what the cause could be. What the hell going on?
1. Pilot

**A/N:** Hey guys! So I thought I'd take a crack at Pokémon for my first story on here. Yes, this is one where you can submit your OCs. **The OC Template is in the next chapter, along with the positions I'd like filled.** I'd love some _constructive_criticism if you don't mind, or you can just review saying how you liked it or not. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Skyscrapers always seemed to go on forever and ever, fading into the sky. Chrome's eyelids opened arduously slow, still blurry from sleep. From her position, it looked like the sky was being attacked by giant, blurry, gray things.

Something was poking at her side, and she knew exactly what it was. Groaning, she mumbled, "Screw off…" and swatted at the offending object. Whatever it was whined and continued nudging her. Chrome turned on her side and let her eyes flutter closed once more, desperately trying to catch another wink or two. If anything, the nudging got harder and faster

Sighing in defeat, Chrome let her eyes open once more and sat up. She glared at the Pokémon disturbing her sleep, and it stared back at her. After a few minutes of an intense staring contest, the dragon Pokémon gave Chrome something that looked like a smile and started showering her with affections. A nudge here, a lick there, a little nip here and there.

Chrome deadpanned as it continued with its god-awful ritual. When it managed to bite her ear with one of its puppet-like hands, she growled and pulled away from the Pokémon.

"Damn it, Hydreigon," Chrome cursed with her usual borderline monotone voice, "You can't even let me get up?"

The Hydreigon immediately stopped. It then floated over to a nearby corner, sobbing silently, if that was even possible. _It was supposed to be the Pokémon of brutality for fuck's sake._ Why the hell was it so touchy-feely?

Sighing once more, Chrome got up from her position on the ground and whistled. The Hydreigon immediately stopped its pity party and bounded towards her, as if nothing ever happened. That thing was frickin' bipolar.

The two ignored the people surrounding and continued on their way. The people had been there for a while already, along with their Pokémon, staring at the duo. It wasn't everyday that the people of Eve City managed to witness some girl sleeping in the middle of a street with her deranged Pokémon.

Chrome yawned and rubbed her eye with a fist. Her Hydreigon floated happily alongside her, giving her the occasional nuzzle when it so wished. While walking, something that sounded very much like a growling animal reached Chrome's ears. The seventeen-year-old stared at down at her rumbling stomach, cringing when she realized how long it had been since she'd eaten.

"Being a breeder really doesn't pay, especially since I only have you… When the time comes, I will make you sell your body and your children, 'cause I sure as hell don't want to go hungry…" Chrome murmured. Her Hydreigon let out something that vaguely sounded like a whimper. The two continued walking aimlessly, no destination in mind. The facts were that they had never been to that city before, and had absolutely no clue where there were some cheap places to eat.

Suddenly, a scream pierced the air. The crowd completely stopped in their tracks and gasped. They all seemed to be converging around one point. Some weird pink smoke seemed billowed from that one point, and then disappeared into the air above.

Chrome stood on her tiptoes, trying to see what was going on. "What the hell…?" Her Hydreigon stayed protectively close to her, just in case something happened.

All of the sudden, the crowd immediately parted, and a boy stumbled onto the ground at Chrome's feet. The boy was staring intently at something with an almost fearful look in his eyes. Chrome followed her gaze only to find herself looking at _a naked girl. _A small section of her long, pink hair was in a round bun on the side of her head, and there was a little green patch at the top of her head. She was sitting on the pavement, looking around and seemingly confused. When she took a look at the boy, she beamed and crawled towards him.

"M-my Cherubi…" The boy stuttered. "T-that's my Cherubi!"

* * *

**A/N:** *gasp* Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Remember, the OC template is on the next chapter.


	2. OC Template

Positions Wanted:

I'd like for there to be at least **two** people traveling with Chrome. **Maybe three**. As for their Pokémon, I'd like there to be two for each of them.

There can be as many bad guys and/or bad Pokémon as you want.

There can be as many wild Pokémon.

There can be as many minor characters.

I need **twelve** gym leaders.

And that's all for now.

* * *

OC Templates

**Please make sure to PM me your OC once you are done filling out the application. _Do not _post your OC in the reviews. I will most certainly not accept it if you post your OC in the reviews.**

**Note that you _can _fill out an application for a Pokémon. There is a separate application for Pokémon, which is right below the Human application.**

**You can send in more than one OC.**

**If you make a character and want that character to have specific Pokémon rather than me just picking, state that and send in your human's application and their Pokémon's application. When doing that, please send in only a max of two Pokémon for that character.**

I realize that these rules seem like I'm asking too much, but in reality, it's not all that hard. If you just simply don't understand, PM me whenever. ^.^

If your OC isn't accepted, please don't take it too hard. I didn't accept it for a reason. I will PM you back stating whether or not your OC was accepted. If you ever wish to withdraw your OC, simply PM me saying so.

* * *

Human Application

Name: (Full Name)

Age: (Self-Explanatory)

Personality: (Detailed, please. _At least _one paragraph. The more the better, though. Include quirks, habits, etc.)

Appearance: (What your character looks like. Eye color. Height. Weight. Hair color. Etc. Etc.)

Likes: (What your character likes)

Dislikes: (What your character dislikes)

Job: (Trainer, Breeder, Coordinator, Ranger, etc.)

History: (Their past. Doesn't have to be too detailed)

Family: (Any siblings? Parents? State here with name only if they are alive)

Position: (Whether you want you character to be a bad guy, traveling with Chrome, be a Gym Leader, etc. etc. Refer to the Positions Wanted at the top. If you don't know or don't care, put N/A. This doesn't necessarily mean you'll get the position you want.)

Pokémon: (If they have any. If not, put N/A. If they do, you have to fill out the Pokémon template, unless you want me to pick the Pokémon for you character. If so, just state it here. Remember, if you're making your own, only a maximum of two Pokémon can be made for your character. Make sure to send the Pokémon with the human.)

* * *

Pokémon Application

Name: (No, not Magikarp or Cherubi. Put the nickname that your Trainer calls you, or what you believe your name to be)

Age: (Self-Explanatory. Let's just pretend that Pokémon live as long as humans)

Species: (What Pokémon are you? A Mareep? A Totodile?)

Appearance: (Please have them look somewhat like the Pokémon they represent. See what I did with Cherubi? Shinies are accepted, but they are rare)

Alignment: (Are you a wild Pokémon or would you rather be owned by someone?)

Personality: (Detailed, please. _At least _one paragraph. The more the better, though. Include quirks, habits, etc.)

Likes: (What your character likes)

Dislikes: (What your character dislikes)

History: (Their past. Doesn't have to be too detailed, although detail is very nice)

Family: (Any siblings? Parents? State here with name only if they are alive)

Position: (Whether you want you character to be a bad wild Pokémon or traveling with Chrome or one of her friends, or Pokémon of the bad guy etc. etc. Refer to the Positions Wanted at the top. If you don't know or don't care, put N/A. This doesn't necessarily mean you'll get the position you want.)

* * *

**Confused? PM me and I shall explain.**


	3. Run for Your Mother

The crowd gasped once more and started whispering amongst themselves. "Another one!"

"I heard about this on the news…"

"The third one this week…"

The girl had finally reached the boy and put her arms around him. "Damian!" She exclaimed, "Let's go try the gym again! Now that you've trained me, I'm stronger now and we can definitely beat that gym leader!"

Damian seemed star struck. After a few minutes of processing what had happened, he gave his Pokémon a hug. The crowd cooed at the sight, and after a few minutes, everybody had cleared. In the process, someone had put a shawl on the Cherubi now turned human. The two then walked off, talking and laughing along the way.

Even after the crowd had cleared, Chrome and her Hydreigon were still standing in the same spot.

After a few minutes, Chrome turned her head towards her Pokémon and said, "I'm not going to wake up one day and find you naked and grinding on me"

Her Hydreigon simply let out a happy cry and nuzzled her. Sweat dropping, Chrome started to walk aimlessly down the street again, her Hydreigon following close behind. She stared at the sky, deep in thought, ignoring the angry mutterings of the people she ran into at times.

Things were becoming increasingly odd. Pokémon had been starting to become human out of nowhere. The police had absolutely no clue what to do, and the researchers were completely baffled as to what the cause could be. It was all over the news, which was the only reason Chrome had any inkling to what was going on. She wasn't one to normally watch the news, but when there were live, gigantic news screens on every singly damn street you turned on, it was hard _not_ to know.

Thunder crackled above, and the sky became several hues darker. Droplets started hitting the pavement, and people scrambled to get out of the rain. Chrome deadpanned and looked at the sky with a face that said, 'Really?'

As if things weren't bad enough.

Droplets turned into a gigantic downpour, pelting any and all in its path. It felt like someone had used a full speed Sand-Attack on her, except with little rocks. It hurt like a bitch.

With no money and nowhere to go, there was no way in hell that Chrome was getting out of this downpour.

To make things even better, a police cruiser turned the corner and cruised along the street Chrome was on. Her heart practically stopped, and the pounding sound of the rain seemed to fade away into the distance. Everything in her line of vision faded away, except for that police motorcycle cruiser. She didn't feel wet, cold or hungry anymore. All the girl felt was fear.

The Officer Jenny on the bike looked her way.

_Shit._

Chrome couldn't move, but her Hydreigon sure as hell could. Realizing what was going on, the Pokémon tackled Chrome into the nearest alley, away from the motorcycle.

Chrome stumbled and landed flat on her ass, snapping out of her little trance.

"Run!" She yelled. The girl jumped up and ran as fast as she could throughout the alley. Her Hydreigon floated in front of her, as fast as it could, looking back every once in a while to check if Chrome was still there.

The two could clearly hear the sound of the police sirens turning on. It was obvious that the motorcycle was too large and bulky to fit in the alley. With that, the sound of the motorcycle peeling out at what sounded like 100 mph echoed in Chrome's head.

Wasn't that illegal even for officers?

* * *

**A/N:** Whaaat? Why would Chrome be running from the police? Why are Pokemon turning into humans? What the hell is going on? *gasp*

No OCs in this chapter because I'm still thinking on the ones I've gotten. If I start asking you questions about your OC, there's probably a good chance that it'll be accepted. I haven't sent any PMs out yet, though, other than answering some people's questions.

Now, send in more OCs guys~ I still need a lot more! No positions have been officially filled out yet as I'm still thinking.


End file.
